Tramway to Adulthood
by Sinner1632
Summary: Hiro and Riley romance


Rushing down the steps of her home in San-Fransokyo an energetic twelve-year old girl bounced down into the kitchen with excitement. Today was the day her class would go on a special field trip to a famous college within the city, one that housed all sorts of scientific technological wonders. More than that though Riley Anderson wanted to meet the Superheroes that go there; the Big Hero Six. Walking down into the kitchen she saw her mother Jill standing at the stove cooking up breakfast readily for her daughter while her husband Bill sat at the table with a newspaper in hand drinking his mug of coffee. The beautiful brunette glasses-wearing mother greeted Riley as she hopped into her chair ready to eat and start the day.

"Eat up as much as you can, honey. You're going to want to have plenty of energy for that big field trip of ours at the college. Who knows, you might just be going there in the future if you keep your grades up." Her mother said bringing around the skillet to serve the girl a pair of scrambled eggs, bacon, all formed into a smiley face.

"Matches my excitement.~ Hehehe, thanks mom." Riley cutely rpoelied as she grabbed a fork and knife and started eating her breakfast as her father put down the paper and grinned at his daughter endearingly.

"Just hope it doesn't cost too much though, goodness that place is a technological wonder in of itself. So it...eh...can't be cheap. I kinda wonder if they have robots or hovercrafts over there." He stated tossing a wink to his wife as she sat down next to him with her plate of breakfast ready to eat with her family. Riley chewed up her food and gulped down her orange juice then spoke up with an excited smile.

"I'm just excited to see those superheroes everyone's always talking about; the Big Hero 6! I heard they go to that school and make all their cool suits and weapons there. Plus, I think the big marshmellow one is a robot actually, ohh I'm so excited." Riley gushed with excitement making her parents worry a bit and look to each other in concern.

"Are you sure it's safe, honey? Who knows if some big villain or monster shows to cause trouble.I don't want anything to happen to your when you're over there." His father sated with worry and Riley simply brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I doubt anything big is going to go down there today, besides the Big Hero Six is there. Their leader looks about my age too, I'd really like to meet him and the crew if I can." Riley gushed excitedly wriggling in seat as she ate her breakfast.

Her mother giggled when she mentioned the young boy leading the team, her father frowned with mild concern worried his preteen daughter might be looking into boys a little early.

"Just remember that you're my little girl, Riley, I don't like you getting too close to boys maybe two years older than you." Her father said making the girl roll her eyes chuckling at her father's warning feeling there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, dear." Her mother said to him as they finished eating their breakfast. Just then the school bus honked outside their suite catching their attention. Riley had an excited look on her face as she bounced up from her seat, grabbed her backpack, and rushed out to join the bus for the trip to the San Fransokyo institute of Technology.

"Have fun, Sweetie!" Jill called out to her daughter as she hastily ran outside to catch the school bus. Once aboard she got into her seat as the transport took off heading from San Fransokyo Institute of technology.

'Oooh, I hope I get to meet the cute one, the leader of the team.' Riley thought to herself blushing with excitement when picturing his face behind that helmet. Being a girl on the verge of puberty Riley felt a whole new world off feelings and urges that'd play into her little crush.

Arriving at the building itself Riley bounced out of the bus giddy with excitement and energy, yet also filled with plenty of nervousness going on inside of her. Lining up with the other students and filling behind the teacher they made their way forward, many kids had sparkling eyes of wonder when staring at the building from the outside. Once they were inside however plenty of jaws went dropping including Riley's.

"Wow.~" She squeaked in excitement and was about to take a step forward when she tripped on an untied shoe. "UuaaH! Oohf! Oh man."

She looked to see that her right shoe was untied and had made her trail behind the class as they moved forward to take in the sights. Grumbling to herself and quickly brought her leg up and started tying it all over again, she failed to hear the footsteps of a boy coming up behind her as she finished up then turned to see a youthful Japanese boy in a loose zip-up hoodie standing over her. He had his right hand outstretched and a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, you okay? Let me help you up." He offered looking into Riley's stunned face as she felt her heart race wildly inside her chest. She dumbly nodded and finished tying her shoe when she took it and rose to her feet.

"Thanks, I uh tripped and fell. Is my class still going on without me?" She quickly asked looking over to the side to see them roaming around the center area of the building looking at all the exposition experiments on stage in front of them.

"Yeah I think they'll stay put, are you with them? Here for the exhibit?" The boy asked in a friendly way seeing her eyes sparkle again when facing him. Riley blushed cutely making him chuckle at the goofy face she was wearing until she finally spoke up again.

"Hi.~ My n same is Riley, thanks for helping me up….er…."

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada. I go here to this school." Hiro introduced taking her hand again and feeling a bit excited himself to be seeming making a friend his own age.

From afar two older teenage girls watched with sly smiles on their faces. One was a short Asian girl with a violet streak in her hair blowing bubble gum and pouting cutely as she barely contained her laughter. THe other was a rather tall slender girl with a somewhat nerdy appearance and honey blonde hair trailing past her shoulders. She clutched the side of the entryway excitedly watching as Hiro got to talk with the cute young girl from the school field trip tour.

"Ooooh, looks like Hiro's got himself a girlfriend.~" Honey Lemon squealed in giddy excitement making Gogo roll her eyes and cover her mouth trying not to laugh loudly.

"You know he's still smarter than most people here at the school, it might be a little off putting to her to be dating a genius like Hiro. Besides, we're his friends and you don't gush about any of us dating him? N-not that we would since it's well you know, illegal because we're older." Gogo contested and Honey Lemon waved off her words as she continued to watch Hiro enthusiastically engage Riley with talks of robotics.

"C'mon, Gogo, Hiro never hangs with kids his own age. Imagine how he feels when he's surrounded by us older kids, besides it looks like they share a common interest. A passion for superheroing and maybe….science?" Honey Lemon guessed as they continued to watch until Hiro led Riley by the hand over into the exhibition area with a chipper look on his face. Riley's meanwhile had a bright blush on hers as she clutched his hand tightly.

She was in love.

"Come on, let me show you to Baymax. I'm really excited to bring you to him." Hiro said looking back at her with a smile and making her heart skip another beat as she nodded like a zombie.

"Okay!" She giggled as they raced to one of his labs letting her teacher become notified in the process.

"Wow...this is your robot? He's so fluffy." Riley commented cutely as Hiro leaned against him coolly showing him off with pride. Baymax was awake and in his usual doughy mode when he analyzed Riley with his scanning.

"Greetings, I am Baymax, a highly advanced robotic medical companion. Pleased to meet you." He greeted in his usual friendly auto-tune voice.

"Riley Anderson, you are so cool. And very plushy too." Riley gushes poking his belly with her fingers only to feel them bounce back. Hiro watched with an eye cocked in amusement as she started playfully boxing his torso.

"Noted, also I detect that you are the cusp of puberty." Baymax began making Riley blush redder than a tomato and covering her eyes in embarrassment as Hiro quickly intervened in a panic.

"Now now, Baymax, no need for further education. She...err already knows, thanks, so just stop right there." Hiro urged him comically making the big doughy robot nod it's small head.

"Affirmative, I was however going to suggest pamphlets to guide her through this supposedly difficult period in her life. She is likely to-"

"Okay, that's enough. Baymax, go...analyze Gogo and Honey, I think they're feeling under the weather." Hiro urged again with himself blushing this time.

"Understood, pleasure meeting you, Riley Anderson." The robot spoke in its cute friendly voice as he walked off to go find the two other ladies in Hiro's life.

"Sorry about that, we're still working on his mannerisms for the most part." Hiro apologized and saw her peak her eyes over her hands nodding her head.

"What say we go get some lunch together?" She suggested and Hiro shrugged nodding in agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm pretty hungry myself. After that maybe I can give you a personal tour of the place myself, I practically live here, you know. Sound like a sweet deal?" He suggested coyly feeling oddly drawn to the young girl.

"Oh yeah, sounds perfect. Let's go!~" They held each hands with each other once again as Hiro left the room with Riley in tow ready to enjoy the day of various science projects being exhibited all throughout the campus.

The day went by with Hiro telling her about this and that while Riley looked longingly into his face feeling the butterflies float around inside her stomach. Hiro may have been blind to it but he felt rather comfortable with Riley around despite her not understanding most of the science he told her. They sat down in the cafeteria eating lunch and getting to know each other, Riley mentioned to him of moving from her old place to here in San Fransokyo and enjoying the pastime of hockey in the rink. Hiro told her his story of him losing his parents as well as his brother Tadashi after inspiring him to go to school here. It didn't hurt him to really mention them at all, at least not until Riley reached over to put a hand over one of his.

It was in that moment he felt a strange beat in his heart that made him look into her bright blue eyes. He was getting very comfortable around her the more time they spent with each other. Eventually the day wound up with the end of the field trip coming and Riley felt the torment of pressure in asking the boy out. Still being young herself and with no dating experience she was unsure of how to really offer someone like Hiro a date.

But, braving it all she grabbed him and pulled him into a random lab somewhere and took the plunge.

"W-will you go out with me? And I mean that l-like a date-date, you know...boy and girl…" She asked blushing hard and bashfully grinding her the front of her shoe into the ground nervously.

Hiro felt frozen in place when hearing her question, he was unsure of how to accept this since this was his first real date offer he ever had in his life. It was funny that he saw Gogo and Honey Lemon as big sisters rather than approachable dateable girls for him. Riley was something else, she was a fan, a fellow science heroics nut, and an all-around cute normal girl that gelled with him. Now she was asking him out. Without thinking hard about it he gave her his answer.

"...y-yes. Yeah, I mean, I would like that." Hiro answered making Riley's face light up with excitement. The nervousness no longer there as she felt her heart soar, she practically bounced and reached over to grab Hiro's hands into her own clutching them tightly.

"O-okay! I'll call you and then maybe we can hit a pizza place or the Arcade." She gushed blushing redder than a tomato until she heard her teacher call out for her when calling attendance. "I guess I gotta go, but here...we'll talk more later. Okay? I'll be seeing you, Hiro."

She giggled and quickly left the lab feeling like she was on fire, Hiro just stood there with his jaw going slack and his cheeks blushing bright. He opened up his hands revealing Riley's phone number and shook with an odd unusual feeling of youthful excitement welling up in him.

"I….I..can help program robotics, engineer cool tech, and make nanobots, but….but...I just asked out a girl! And I got a date out of it too!" He pumped his right hand into the air with excitement feeling this fresh experience really remind him that he was young like Riley was. No genuis here, nor science, nor heroics. Just a simple thing like a date with a girl.

"Baymax, I need you to put this number into your data banks for safekeeping, I'll be putting it in my phone too of course. Just you know, for safekeeping." Hiro called out to Baymax while Honey Lemon simply covered her mouth in overjoyed shock at Hiro 'growing up' fast.

"Ooh, that's our little Hiro. They grow up so fast." Honey Lemon cooed like a proud mother.

After that day HIro and Riley began to hung out more often with each other throughout San Fransokyo, at least whenever he wasn't busy with heroe work or science work. The boy made time for her since this was his first real dating experience, but largely because Riley's presence put him at ease and understood her so well. In turn she understood him and got him to really have fun out there in the city. They played street hockey with each other one time, which involved his own team of friends that got introduced to Riley herself. The girl gushes like a fan when seeing all of Big Hero Six together in one place and asked for a group selfie.

There was one date, then another, and another, until at long last one of them made a bold move really putting this relationship into a new paradigm.

Hiro sat with Riley in a movie theater eager to watch the latest Spider-man movie: Into the Spider-Verse. His hormones had been surging hard all day long in anticipation of being with this adorably cute girl that was his unofficial girlfriend. He looked at Riley from the side seeing her wear a tight pink long-sleeve over her chest with jean shorts cuffed around her thighs letting her long adorable legs show cutely. Just as his hand reached for the shared tub of popcorn he touched Riley's left hand the same time it went in, this paused both youngsters making them look at each other feeling their hearts race. Letting his instinct guide him forward Hiro leaned over and pressed his lips into Riley Anderson's making the spark between them earlier evolve into full-blown lightning! Riley was in a flux of emotions and hormones as she felt his lips press into hers, she closed her eyes and lenaed in closely kissing him back over the tub of popcorn.

The two of them stayed like that together for some time until eventually separating with blushing smiles on their faces. They officially declared themselves each other's boyfriend and girlfriend from then on.

Five months had passed since then, Riley and Hiro stayed as a loving couple that quite often went on dates with each other whenever there was free time. Between Riley's schooling and Hiro's heroics and academics the two made time for each other whenever possible. Just Riley met with the team and became fast friends,so too did Hiro meet her parents and get along really quick. He had fibbed with her dad about being a rock music fanatic and immediately earned his respect, her mother was taken with the boy herself and admired that Riley chose to date someone so sweet and caring. With Riley and the girls of the Big Hero Six Honey Lemon was having a blast giving girl's advice to her despite the utter embarrassment by Baymax back in the museum.. The young fair-haired hockey player was becoming a young woman now, and that meant having her period from time to time. Not only that but it also included being 'fertile' and at risk of pregnancy if things get too wild. Riley was sure she can be responsible about it though.

At least until one night….

"Okay Riley, yo can do this. Hiro's been nothing but sweet to you the entire time you were together and all we've done so far is hold hands and kiss. Time….whew….time to make things really real with our relationship. I love him too much not to, I just hope it isn't going overboard.." Riley said to herself hanging in the walkway of the Institute just outside of Hiro's personal lab at school. According to Fred Hiro had been working on a school project of sorts and was going to surprise him tonight with a special 'thing' she had in mind.

Quietly letting out a deep breath she turned around and pulled open the sliding door to the lab revealing all the usual techno wonders Riley had gotten used to seeing during her time with him. She even had a personal 'VIP' pass to come in and out of the school whenever she wanted thanks to Hiro. She turned her head and saw him with work gloves and tech visor on as she assembled random high-tech pieces together in a lab table somewhere in the room. She smiled at him from afar and started walking over to him, the clothes she had on her body were primed for cuteness and sexiness all in one with the addition of being modest in showing enough skin for her boyfriend. She knew Hiro watched her stretch sometimes after a game together, the look on his face when seeing her belly was priceless.

Riley had on a thin loose-fitting pink tank top over her budding feminine features, her breasts were beginning to grow, but only just barely.. She was still a young girl growing into maturity, but she was also still twelve years old and between being a teen and a child. She had a nubile figure to work with and her legs were sleek and smooth as weas the rest of her body. Over her hips she wore a silky pair of loose-hanging dark shorts that rode up high enough to show off her legs. Only a pair of pink sneakers covered her feet and nothing outside of her shorts was covering her lady parts, Riley knew what she was doing and it is simply to excite the hormones in her boyfriend's body. Hers were already brimming full of energy and lust.

"What cha doing?" She asked cutely with hands behind her back suddenly catching Hiro's attention, he turned her way and felt his jaw drop upon seeing his girlfriend looking cute and wearing little to no clothing over her petite body.

"Uuuuhh…..ahem, sorry, drifted off a bit there. Hehehe." Hiro excused with a bright flush and averted his eyes from her figure making her smile widely in success until she turned to look at what was on the lab table. "Anyway, I'm working on a new special project that you...inspired me to do."

"Awww." Riley sighed in happiness and felt her heart warm up at hearing him. She looked over to see what it was but all that could she really understand was that it is a pile of high-tech looking circuitry piled together. She didn't understand it, but loved Hiro nonetheless no matter how many science projects he worked.

"What is it anyway? Know what, nevermind, I probably wouldn't understand it." She added quickly making Hiro smile as she took a seat next to him watching him work. "I just like watching you work anyway, don't mind me.~"

"No argument here, if anything having you here motivates me even more." Hiro added making Riley melt again as they leaned in closely pressing their lips to each other in a soft chaste kiss. The two didn't let go for sometime until Hiro slowly pulled back letting his eyes drift onto Riley's frame once again making her chuckle at his stupefied look on his face.

'I do like watching him work, he's so cute when he does it, but…..now might be a good time to do the thing.~' She thought to herself quickly taking a take deep breath and letting it out as she got up from the chair and walked slowly by Hiro's side seductively.

"Riley? What...why...are you wearing so little? I know it's summer, but night time here tends to be pretty chilly." He voiced letting his dark eyes focus on her midriff, flat and smooth-looking, with fair pink honey skin that matched her lovely face. His eyes traced her nubile curves and slender petite physique making him feel a twinge of arousal. His eyes peered up at her face and saw that cute blonde mug of hers smiling sweetly at him as she leaned against the wall of the stairwell.

"Well, since you asked I….want to make your night, Hiro. After five months of dating and you being so sweet to me I think it's the least I can do for my boyfriend. Wann watch me dance?" Riley asked quietly looking at him from the side of her right shoulder while wiggling her hips cutely side to side.

Hiro felt his heart racing a bit more as he subtly turned off his equipment and took off his visor and working tech gloves. His eyes never left Riley's figure as she smiled back and started moving swiftly left to right slowly beginning to dance, in the middle of the school lab.

"Alright, enjoy the show, Hiro.~" She purred and started running her hands slowly along her legs to her waist to her face grooving her body in a seductive manner. Hiro sat glued to his seat in the middle of the lab watching her slowly strut and dance ertocially right in front of him. His eyes never left her figure and his shorts were steadily growing tighter with the onset of his erection growing.

'I….I should be stopping this, but….I just can't. Riley's always been cute and adorable to me, but seeing her like this is something else entirely.' Hiro thought to himself as she twirled around striking a pose by putting her hands behind her neck provocatively pushing out her budding chest. She tousled hair playfully making locks obscure a side of her face in a sexy expression, what added to it was a coy smile on her lips.

Hiro winced when he saw that naughty look on her face, something no twelve year old girl should have, but dammit it was exciting him. Riley huffed and started moving again bringing herself closer to him and making her hips whirl through the air maneuvering her body like a trained dancer. She gracefully swung her body around like she were putting on a performance, but after taking some cues from several adult-site videos she started getting lewder. Her back was now facing Hiro Hamada again with her buttocks pushing out in front of him gently twerking up and down in erotic fashion above his waist.

"Mnngh! Riley…..!" He groaned struggling to contain the hormones in his system from going out of control. Hiro often felt he wasn't as attracted to girls as many fourteen year old boys would be until he met Riley Anderson and fell in love with her. Granted she was still very young, but her provocative dance was doing things to him.

Riley loved the flustered look Hiro was having on his face and started grooving herself above his lap erotically while keeping her ass in the air and legs spread wide apart. She was facing Hiro now and leaning down enough to make him notice she didn't have anything covering her breasts behind that loose tank top.

'S-she's not wearing a bra! She's not wearing a bra! Not even a training one!' He thought to himself peering back up at Riley's face as she leaned in closely to his own making the sexual tension thicker the longer she looked at him.

Hiro was now feeling compelled to lean in and kiss his girlfriend on the lips channeling his love and pent-up sexual energy for that moment, but Riley slowly pulled away and returned to the center of the lab to dance some more. She altered her style and started swinging her cute ample booty left and right while keeping her back facing him. Hiro's dark eyes watched her little butt swinging back and forth making his erection grow even faster, then Riley did something daring. She reached her hands around herself hooking the fabric of her top and slowly started peeling it up off her body making his jaw drop as she tossed it away.

"Hehehe, I like that look on your face. Am I blowing your mind, Hiro?" Riley giggled sexily while keeping her arms folded over her nubile chest when she turned around to face him revealing she was now topless. Her hands still held themselves over her budding tits as she came over to him, Hiro wondered if there was a point since she wasn't developed enough yet to even hide anything, but still he felt his erection going hard.

"I can s-safely say you certainly are!" Hiro called out scrambling his hands to quickly press some random buttons on his control console making it so that his entire garage was on lockdown giving them absolute privacy from everyone else. Riley whistled impressed and saw the eager look on his face as he sat in the chair before him.

She smiled sweetly to the boy and turned around to finish up her striptease and really get down to the good stuff. Her buttocks jiggled left and right within her loose dark shorts as her naked back was now facing him, Riley brought her hands down to her shorts and started slowly peeling them off little by little showing the boy her cute creamy ass.

"Oh my….god." Hiro muttered seeing more of Riley's skin along with her buttcheeks as the shorts slid down around her thighs and pooled around her ankles before being kicked off. She was now completely naked before him and turned around putting her hands behind her head showing the boy she loves her naked body for his own amusement.

Hiro's jaw dropped even more when she posed in front of him in such a lewd manner, Riley's nubile twelve year old body was on the cusp of womanhood as she showed him her tart young pussy glistening with excitement and her budding B-cup breasts barely growing into apples on her chest. The boy felt like he was going to burst in his pants upon seeing her and this reaction made the girl smile feeling confident in herself.

"Riley….you look beautiful." Hiro commented making her blush as she walked her way over to her boyfriend and reached down to his pants feeling ready to let his willy loose for the fun to begin.

"Thank you, Hiro. Hehehe. How about I take care of this right here? If you don't mind.~" She purred seductively receiving a nod from him as she undid his shorts and pulled down his zipper. Riley lowered herself onto her knees placing her naked body between his legs. His shorts lowered and became undone along with his boxers revealing the surprise sight of a thick lengthy ten-inch erection.

"Holy….! Wow, Hiro! You've...ahem...you've got it big. It's really big for a boy your age, not that I've seen many, but still….!" Riley commented making Hiro blush and chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously blushing until he felt the breath of Riley's mouth caress his penis. He straightened up and looked down to see his girlfriend kneeling down entirely between his legs draping her hands along his length making him feel the softness of her fingers around his dick.

HIro's breath started going even faster as he felt Riley grip the hilt of his shaft tightly making him wince in pleasure. She smirked and started gingerly pumping them up and down along his dick making it twitch more and more until it became harder than a rock. He panted and huffed feeling arousal surge within his loins and saw Riley lean down her head into his lap wrapping youthful lips around the head of his meat. Upon feeling the soft embrace of her mouth swallowing the head of his meat Riley started sucking her boyfriend's dick off.

"Mmhh! Mhh mhh mhh mhhh." She popped and slurped his cock lightly popping her lips around the head of his meat over and over again making him moan.

"Nngghh….! Riley…." He moaned and started huffing making his chest rise and fall as she continued sucking the first two inches of his dick while still pumping the rest.

Riley's head bounced back and forth constantly making her hair toss about, her lips stayed sealed tightly around the crown of his member sucking tongue wriggled around the amount of dick snug deep inside her small throat, she hummed and ground her head around it feeling Hiro throb inside her throat. The taste of his meat clung tight to her tongue making her motivated to lick him up even more. SHe humped and pumped her head voraciously into the boy's pelvis really squeezing the life out of his dick as she tastefully sucked him off for the next several more minutes. As time went by she felt Hiro's member beginning to throb noticeably underneath her tongue. Riley managed to swallow in a few more inches of his meat into her gullet making him moan even louder as she slobbered her tongue all over it.

"Mmnh!~" She moaned with eyes closed and swallowed in even more of it making Hiro reach over and grab her head into his hands. She inwardly smirked in happiness and took him in even deeper making her cute pig-like nose push up against his groin.

"Ooaahh Riley! Nngghh!" He grit his teeth feeling his balls beginning to churn with release, he felt Riley sucking even harder making his dick begin jerking back and forth ready for ejacualtion. "R-Riley….I'm cumming!"

He announced too late until the girl's eyes went wide and her cheeks become puffy with his seed as it spurted into her throat filling her mouth. Thick spurt after spurt of viscous boy seed pumped into her gullet making her swallowing everything that came out and squeeze her lips together for even more. Riley loved Hiro's whimpering groans as he held her face into his waist sheathing his entire meat into her tight wet preteen throat.

Sppplrt, Sppllrtt!

"Hhmmmn!" Riley moaned dreamily as she continued to chug down the sperm that shot into the back of her throat. 'This is….this is cum, right? Oooh I can't believe I'm sucking out Hiro's cum! And he likes it a lot too!'

She mentally celebrated her victory and continued sucking out his sperm from his dick until he stopped cumming. Riley slowly pulled herself off of his waist to see him looking very flustered and spent with chest heaving strongly. To her delight she noticed he was still hard as she popped her wet cum-coated lips off of his length keeping her mouth open to reveal a thick pool of cum.

"Aaahhhmm.~" She breathed out swishing her tongue through the pool of sperm like she had seen into he movies she watched on the internet. HIro looked positively excited as he watched the raunchy display by the twelve-year old girl. He still knew this was wrong and they shouldn't be doing this, but his hormones were going crazy right now with lust and excitement.

Riley then closed her lips and tilted her head back gulping down the rest of his seed and opening her lips back up to reveal the cleanliness of her mouth to her boyfriend.

"H-holy….! W-where did you learn to do that?" Hiro asked seeing Riley shrug and giggle as she stood up to straddle his waist. His erect member pushed up against her navel pointing upward at her chin as she sat herself down nakedly on him.

"I actually don't know, I've been watching a lot of….stuff...to prepare for this night. For you and you only, Hiro. If you want we can stop here, I know this is probably too extreme and-!" She was cut off when he reached up to grab her shoulders and pull her down onto his lips for a deep tongue-probing kiss making Riley's heart soar higher than Baymax on a given day.

"Mmmh.~" Hiro moaned into her mouth and pushed in his tongue making her shiver with excitement as they made out right there on the lab chair. Riley snuck her hands around his backside pulling him closely as they kissed each other deeply letting out their love for another.

Eventually they pulled back and Riley smiled warmly at Hiro as she slid her hands underneath his shirt lifting his hoodie off his body.

The two youngsters got completely and wanted to taste each other mutually this time, as per Riley's suggestion following her porn binge they got into a sixty-nine position with her on the bottom and Hiro on the top. The boy hunched over his girlfriend's face dangling his turgid member just above her lips ready to push into them once again, except this time he held her rear up by pulling her lower body into his face letting his lips caress her puffy moist cunny.

"Mnnnh, I'm a bit nervous about this, Hiro, but….nnghh….I want it so badly." Riley gasped and saw him nod back to her with a smile while furiously blushing.

"I'm nervous too, Riley, but more than that...I'm really horny and I want to make love to you the right way first. Here we go." He then hugged her buttocks grabbing her thighs bringing his face up close to her tart tangy pussy squeezing her preteen labia between his lips. Riley arched her chest upward feeling the amazing sensation of having her pussy being eaten out by Hiro. Well, it was more like he was just slowly licking her pussy openly making sure her labia was spread out enough for his tongue to push into.

Still, it drove Riley crazy and made her begin swallowing his dick into her waiting mouth. LIke before she knew how much to suck and how strongly too. Riley hummed dreamily as she craned her neck upward bobbing her head back and forth on his member blowing Hiro hard and making him grind his pelvis into her face in the process.

"Mngh! Riley!" He muffled with his mouth still slurping open her tart cunny. The girl brought her legs up to wrap around Hiro's head bringing his face even closer to her slit making him gorge on it entirely.

Riley hummed loudly around Hiro's length making her throat vibrate artoudn him as she throated his cock entirely making him shiver. The fourteen year old boy started grinding his pelvis down against her face making her feel his cock push down into the back of her throat. Riley hummed and salivated all over it while he pumped into her mouth, the two clung their hands onto each other's waist and pelvis pleasuring each other with their tongues for another twenty or so minutes. Hiro started pumping himself fas on top of Riley's face, the girl gurgled and sputtered as she sucked his length into her mouth hungrily swallowing it into the back of her throat.

The pair ground their bodies into each other intimately with Hiro's pelvis pumping voraciously into the girl's face making her suck up his dick with gusto. Hiro himself gorged his mouth on Riley's twat spearing his tongue inside of her tight flesh pussy making her squeal internally as she pumped her head savagely into his waist.

"Mmh mh mh mh mhh mhhhh!~" She moaned and hummed savoring the feeling of his dick pushing to the back of her throat over and over again. She kept her eyes closed as she swallowed six to eight inches of his meat while he wiggled his tongue into her quim. Hiro was growing addicted to the taste alright and held Riley's buttocks tightly into each hand making sure to grind her nether region into his face so he could taste all of her.

The girl's body began shuddering with intensity as their mutual 'give and receive' service to each other reached a fever pitch. Riley's pussy ground hastily into Hiro's face rubbing her moist hot mound up against his mouth constantly while she kept her legs hooked around his neck. Hiro in turn pumped his cock into her mouth from above making sure to smack her forehead with his balls as he fucked it like a second pussy. Their bodies moved faster and ground into each other more fiercely with ever increasing speed until Riley came first and ground her nubile muff into Hiro's face making him drink up her nectar!

"Hhggnnhh! Hirrroooo!" She moaned with voice muffled by his dick until she felt the familiar sensation of his shaft throbbing again. Hiro groaned loudly and let out another thick deluge of seed down Riley's throat making her chug down every last ounce of it. He felt her gulp audibly while squeezing her lips around the surface of his dick, it felt so pleasurable that he couldn't stand it and ground his pelvis softly into her face.

"Aaaaghh!...Riley…! Oohh man, that feels amazing!" He cried out breathing raggedly as he let out the rest of his seed into her gullet. Once he had finished cumming he felt the unexpected urge to pee, prior to her arrival here he had a least a few full bottles of water that built up inside of his body.

Hiro picked himself up off of her face and stood up with Riley sitting up on her knees smacking her sperm-packled lips cutely.

"Mmmnh, if you gotta whiz you….can do it in my mouth. I wouldn't mind, Hiro." She suggested cutely making the young Japanese boy feel his erection throbbing once again at her suggestion.

'Drink my pee? I-is she serious? That could be just really….' He trailed off in thought and saw his girlfirined prop herself up on all fours wagging her rear like an excited doggy and keeping her mouth open expectantly. Hiro felt the strange need to do as she wanted and without further thought brought himself closer to Riley's face pointing his penis at the opening of her lips.

Closing his eyes and straining himself following a post-coital erection Hiro felt the stream of urine surge forth and stream out to pour into Riley's waiting mouth. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth open feeling the trickle of urine pour it's way down her mouth making her shiver with excitement. This was so depraved, so naughty and wrong that it just felt so very right.

"Mnngh...that's a relief." He sighed in relief tilting back his head and seeing the cute preteen gulped down his piss with a cute smile on her face as she sat there naked. Hiro had never felt more in love with her than right now and every naughty depraved thing she was doing with him tonight was amplifying that feeling even more.

"Mmmh, crisp, hehehe. How did you like that, Hiro?" She asked standing up to her feet and revealing her utterly naked body to him while leaning against the lab table. Hiro blushed and smiled sweetly at his girl when he closed in on her taking her body into his hands as they embraced intimately.

"Amazing, Riley, simply and utterly amazing. It's making me want to...you know….make it official. I'm still raring to go if you are." He suggested and saw her blue eyes light up with excitement.

"You know I am, I….I love you, Hiro. More than anything and I'm ready to do this." She huffed lovingly touching his forehead with hers as his small body pressed intimately into her naked frame.

"I love you too, and so am I. No going back at this point, but I don't really care. Let's really have sex.~" He suggested feeling his hormones and feelings dictate his actions instead of logic and patience. Hiro had never know pleasure outside of completing a scientific wonder and being a superhero, but here was Riley making him feel more alive than ever. He wondered if Tadashi would be proud of him finding a girl as sweet as her. 'He definitely wouldn't approve of us having sex when we're still underage, but….I'm doing this and I'm not looking back.'

He leaned in to kiss Riley again only to feel her kissing back romantically pressing his lips with hers in intimate oral fashion. He tasted of a bit of his own urine on her lips and felt her hungry tongue prod into his mouth swirling with his in loving embrace.

Getting on the lab table, an empty extra one in the room, Riley bend herself over the surface exposing her cute rump to Hiro as he got behind her ready to stick it in. His member, despite cumming twice already, was still hard and raring for action. His eyes reflected the beautiful splendor of Riley's booty as he held her cheeks into his hands spreading them apart in circles massaging it. Her pussy throbbed moistly below practically begging him to put it in there first, but somehow her delicious supple rump called to him more. Riley looked over her shoulder at him with a curious smile and wiggled her butt enticingly at him.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon, Hiro, put it in me already.~" She teased wiggling it some more and making him gulp nervously as he grabbed his length and hotdogged her taut nubile buttcheeks with it making Rliey shiver with excitement.

"Riley, before I put it in your womanhood I'd...I'd like to try the other hole first." Hiro said surprising her and making the girl look over her shoulder at him again as he spread open her cheeks revealing the velvet star that was her anus. Now Riley felt a little nervous and saw a feral look in his eyes as he guided his penis over to it.

Riley wanted to tell him to pull back and to stick it in her pussy instead, but she was also rapt with excitement and curiosity just like Hiro was. Plus, the glowing look in his adorable eyes just made her melt and submit to his will. She soon felt the round nub of the cockhead push into the groove of her anus gently spreading it open with enough force being channeled into it. Hiro grunted and braced himself for the impending pressure that is to come when he forcefully pushed his prick into her butthole.

"Hhuuaaaghhh! Uunnnggh! Oohh that...feels…..so weird…! Mnnggh!" Riley gasped out feeling her chest heave to and fro while her eyes clenched shut. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt him sink his prick into her booty stretching it out by gradually pushing more of it in.

Hiro himself felt the amazing tightness of her damp tight boothole wrap around him snugly. It felt completely different from her mouth and it made him want to cum already with how tight it was around him. Huffing intensely he grabbed his hands around her flat hips and pushed himself even further making Riley claw at the lab table due to the sensation she was feeling. The girl bucked her legs inwardly and began panting out loudly, she felt Hiro's member really split her apart as he pushed himself halfway inside of her rectum.

"Huff..huff...huff…..d-do it, Hiro….do me in my butt! Hard!" She pleaded feeling the intensity transition into pure pleasure as she felt his girth tickle all her sensitive weak points inside of her anus. Hiro grunted with lips still biting down on each other and obliged her. He gripped her hips tightly and began sawing himself in and out of her buttocks spearing her anal insides nicely while feeling the tight rectal orifice squeeze down on him in the process.

His waist softly tapped her buttocks again and again with the boy eventually picking up speed. Soon Riley was humping back and forth between the lab table and his body feeling his pelvis smack gingerly into her butt generating clapping noises the more he fucked into it. Riley held her right fist over her mouth breathing raggedly as she felt the intense sensation of having her butthole stretched by Hiro's dick. The soft-skinned rigid phallus of his felt so good she came twice already on top of him. Her pussy leaked juices below and she gripped the edges of the table feeling the sodomization continue to really mess with her mind.

"Aaah aaah aah aah aah aahhhhn! Hiroo!~" She cried out feeling her face flush with red as he pumped into her buttocks like a horny animal for the next twenty-five minutes.

Hiro's waist slapped consistently against her butt eventually going rapid-fire and filling the air with slapping noises as she continued to grunt in pleasure. No doubt she'd feel sitting down or walking would be difficult later on, but the bliss she got from this anal fucking was well worth it. She only wants him to fuck her pussy next and really make her his woman.

"Mngh! I'm getting close, Riley! Uuuaaahhh…!" Hiro grunted lout letting his lust take him away from everything and making his world focus only on her. The warm feeling of her damp anus clinging tightly to his member continued to make him feel good, he pumped and rutted into her ass constantly for the next several minutes feeling the soft skin of Riley's body mesh into his waist pleasurably.

Pressing himself into her backside he continued to fuck her until the familiar surge of smeen came welling up in his balls. Hiro bit down on his bottom lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and tilted back his head as he drove his member all the way inside of his girlfriend's anus filling her to the brim just before cumming!

"Aaaaaaagghhh!" Riley screamed out in ecstasy keeping her eyes shut and feeling her heart race as Hiro had just hit a G spot right before cumming himself!

The two tweens reached a monstrous orgasm with each other and Hiro filled Riley's bowels up completely with his semen. He humped his lower body back and forth repeatedly letting more sperm out into her anus each time he slammed into her frame. The two ground against each other wildly letting out their climaxes for a solid minute.

'Eeew, hehehe, I feel it coming out of my booty. I wonder what this will feel like inside of the other hole, I kinda wish i had brought some condoms with me but I couldn't do that without grabbing a lot of unwanted attention.' Riley thought to herself as she felt Hiro pull himself out of her bum leaving a gooey trail of jizz seeping out of it. Riley reached back and touched a dab of it feeling it between her fingers and giggling playfully.

She then saw Hiro's erect cock still standing tall even though he himself looked slightly winded. A frown of concern crossed her face as she rose up to cradle his head into her bosom making him sigh in relief as he held her lovingly.

"Heh, sorry if I seem out of it, it's just….that felt so amazing I nearly passed out." Hiro spoke then lifted himself up from her chest holding her shoulders in his hands as he flashed a smile. "I'm ready to try the other hole now, Riley. Lay back on that table and spread your legs wide open for me."

"Oooh, I like when you take charge. Okay, Hiro, anything for you.~" She answered cutely and brought herself back to the lab table behind her laying herself along it's cool smooth surface spreading her slender nubile legs far apart.

Hiro felt his thirst quench when seeing her tart slightly puffy pussy once again, it was dripping with moistness and looked ready for deflowering. His hormones were the driving force behind all his actions right now, regardless he'd still love Riley and have her like this when his rationale returned. The girl just vexed him so much that he'd love to spend every day of his life with her tending to her needs. Thankfully she was an inedepent take charge kind of girl that loved seeing him work diligently in his unusual lifestyle.

Shaking his head of his thoughts Hiro brought himself up close to Riley's spread-eagle body and grabbed his dick ready to push it inside of her prepubescent womanhood. He reached down and spread open her lips exposing the soft fresh pinkness of her labia making Riley shiver. Her puffy tits heaved with her chest exciting him even more and making his member jolt with stiffness as he guided it into the opening of her pussy. Riley let out a quick breath and felt the head touch the outer surface before Hiro grabbed her waist with two hands and gently slipped it on in!

"Uuuaaaaghhh! Nngghh! Hiro….!~" She whimpered in pain and pleasure as she felt her preteen cunny split open welcoming the girthy intruder as he sunk in.

Hiro was being gentle for her sake and slowly pushed inch after inch of solid fourteen-year-old penis into her juicy tight pussy. He clenched his teeth and felt her tightness becoming tighter as he slipped it into her pussy until reaching her hymen. He had forgotten about this and briefly looked to Riley only to see a curt nod of permission from her. Hiro nodded back and and opened his mouth.

"I love you." He uttered breathily before plunging his dick into her pussy in one go ripping apart her hymen and fully developing the twelve year old beauty with his length!

Riley internally screamed in pain as she felt his cock push up right into her preteen cervix , she struggled to stifle herself lest someone hear the noise and come to investigate. Her chest was heaving wildly making her puffy small ttties bounce up and down with them as she collected her breath. Thankfully Hiro waited for her to become accustomed to it before moving again. Once he saw Riley smile lovingly at him and nod he started moving.

"Mnnngghh! S-so tight…!" He groaned feeling her insides coil tightly around his member as he drew his hips back before plunging them back on in creating a soft squelching noise as he filled her up once again. Hiro crawled on top of Riley's naked body taking her in missionary position as he began bottoming out of her slowly.

His stuffed balls slapped into her buttocks, his arms crept around holding her lithe body closer to his, his pelvis began pumping up and down voraciously digging his dick straight into her pussy making Riley moan out with him. Their breaths started airing out in hot orgasmic moans as the fourteen year old super genuines pounded his twelver year old girlfriend's pussy tightly making her walls squeeze around him with each thrust. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh reverberated throughout the room while Riley clung to his shudlers from below huffing loudly in ecstasy as Hiro fucked her pussy.

"Hhaaa...aahh aahh aah aah ahhhh! Ooohh, Hiro!" She moaned feeling him push straight into her underage babymaker. She wondered that since she was having periods lately that she was safe to have him shoot his cum inside her body, that would worry her if not for the rush of endorphins pumping through her body mangling her thoughts.

The only thing on her mind was the sensation of Hiro's dick plunging in and out of her tight pussy making her cry out his n same.

"Ooohhh! Ahhh! Hiroo!~ Nngghh!" she moaned and huffed feeling her pussy throb and constrict his member each time he pushed himself down on top of her like he was doing. Their pubic bones ground into each other, their hands interlocked with one another when Hiro raised himself up. They locked eyes before the boy leaned down capturing her lips in an impassioned embrace swirling his tongue with hers as they rutted like animals right there on the lab table.

"Mhhh mh mh mh mh mhhm!" Hiro moaned internally as he felt Riley's underage pussy grip his meat tightly while their bodies heaved together in naked sweaty bliss. He knew this was wrong, oh so very wrong, but he loved her so much and craved her body pressing into his.

He pushed and grooved his young body into hers filling her pussy up entirely with his meat, Hiro felt the head of his member push up into her cervix again and again as they drowned in lust. Riley wrapped her legs tightly around his backside keeping him sealed in as she looked lovingly into his face relishing the warm feeling he provided with his body. Meshing his groin into her body again in rapidfire pace Hiro fucked his girlfriend passionately on the lab table for another thirty minutes. She panted and moaned constantly in forbidden taboo pleasure as her cervix opened up to welcoming his monster insides.

He whimpered within his throat feeling the difference of entering her young womb and pumping his throbbing member into that sacred space. He was feeling closer to cumming the more he speared into Riley's depths and so too did the girl feel her orgasm fast approaching as well. Her insides began coiling tightly on his dick squeezing him lightly as he pushed and pumped into her cunt repeatedly in wild fever. The two started moaning loudly with each other and Hiro brought his forehead down to connect with hers as they met their lips once again resulting in a heated kiss. Riley hummed into his mouth feeling her pussy beginning to tighten while he smacked his pelvis into her body voraciously like an animal preparing to seed it's mate.

"Mnngh! Mnh mnh mh mh mnh ooooaaahhh! Hirrroooo!~ I'm….I'm cumming!" Riley announced tossing her head back and feeling her body shudder violently with an explosive climax. Her body bucked wildly underneath him as her hips ground into his waist, her chest pushed up into his adolescent chest as she came hard on his length in the midst of a wild orgasm!

"Gggggnnnh! Riley…...I'm cumming too! I… love yoooouu!~" Hiro grunted loudly feeling the immense convulsions of her pussy bring him to a grand finish with his own climax. Riley's legs clamped tightly around his waist keeping him trapped as his balls began to swell with an impending release.

Hiro groaned loudly and held her close to his body as though she were a precious thing to never let go of. His shaft swelled and his dick thrust one last time into her prepubescent womb before erupting in a fierce climax! Hiro tossed up his head howling loudly into Riley's right shoulder as he felt thick viscous amounts of sperm leave his body and enter her possibly fertile uterus!

"Aaaagh…..! Aaaaghh! Gghhnnnhh! Riley….!" He grunted feeling his cock cum harder than ever before inside of her.

Riley hung onto him tightly never wanting to let go as she felt thick warm splashes of seed pour into her pussy. She wasn't sure if she was able to be fertile right now and partially hoped she wasn't, but regardless she was in utter heaven with how good Hiro cumming inside of her felt right now. She sighed and gasped loudly in pleasurable bliss as he held her close cumming nonstop for about a minute and a half until finally stopping.

Both preteens were unaware that a swarm of Hiro's little swimmers raced towards one of Riley's eggs….

...and made fertilizing contact right after.

"Haahh…..oohh..wow..huff..huff….Hiro, that was incredible." Riley purred as she hugged her boyfriend tightly feeling him hug her back as the last bits of sperm dribbled into her cunt. He rose his head up to look straight in the eyes with a small smile before leaning down to touch her forehead with his basking in the warm afterglow of sex.

"Yeah...huff...it really was. I think we're going to be doing this a lot more from now on, Riley. Maybe in some more public places as well because...well there are still people in the building at this time of night. The danger risk kinda turned me on even more." Hiro added hearing her chuckle as she latched her hands behind his neck pulling him onto her lips once aing.

"Sounds like a plan.~" She said between kisses and ground her ankles along his back keeping him docked in. Both of them were completely unaware that the twelve year old girl was now likely pregnant with Hiro's baby.


End file.
